A Night To Remember
by Vibrant Filly
Summary: My first songfic. It uses a song by SHeDAISY. The only reviewer is a friend of mine who knows NOTHING about anime, I made her read the story. Somewhat disturbing, not at all WAFFy.


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own any of the Ranma ½ gang, Rumiko Takahashi does. So I guess I can go back to my dream of one day owning them. *Sigh* I don't own the song, either. "A Night To Remember" is owned by SHeDAISY and Hollywood Records.

Author's Notes: This is my first songfic, but I've read a lot, so I know how they go. Anyway, to remove any confusion, this story is about Kuno, and he's married to a girl I made up (but she doesn't have a name) and Ranma and Akane are married, too.

Legend:

* * = song lyrics

On with the story!

~

*He promised a night to remember

Oh, and she knows it will be

A happy little celebration

For their seventh anniversary*

Kuno's wife sat in their bedroom, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't recognize the woman that stared back at her. She had grown too old, too mature, too fast. She had consented to marry Tatewaki on the spur of the moment just over seven years ago. She could already see the effects of her hasty decision now, on their seventh anniversary. And his secret didn't help any… she couldn't stand it! Wasn't he supposed to… didn't they promise to… she pushed her sobs down inside of her. Tonight would change everything.

*Her new dress is cut a bit lower

Her lips a brighter shade of red

She spent all day setting those blonde curls

Tonight she's gonna knock him dead*

She shook her mane of blonde hair, watching as it cascaded down her shoulders to settle in gentle curls. She checked her red-lipped mouth for smudges, but she found none. She smoothed her long, red dress and looked in the mirror one last time. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it. She smiled at her reflection. Maybe this is what made Kuno fall in love with her.

*She's gonna show him how 

The fire's burning now

Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day*

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had doubts about her choice, but what else could she do? She remember when they were happy, six years ago. Six goddamn years ago. Then his secret changed everything. She remembered back to what was the happiest day of her life, what was supposed to be the beginning of the rest of her life.

*When he vowed they'd stay together

To have and hold her in his heart

She promised him forever

Until death do us part

Sealed with a tender kiss

She can't help but reminisce and smile

No doubt, this will be a night to remember*

She had it all planned out, but she didn't know when she was going to pull it off. Maybe she shouldn't…no. If she didn't the torture would continue, and her heart would continue to ache. She was snapped out of her reverie by Kuno's call.

"Coming," she called. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and grabbed a package from her dresser. Tucking it in her jacket, she walked out the door.

"Wow, you look great," Kuno told her, kissing her cheek.

"You look pretty good yourself." She took in his white tux, or was it a sports jacket? Oh well, it doesn't matter. 

"Come on, let's go." Kuno offered his arm, and his wife took it. She smiled, and tried to act happy. But she felt no where near happy.

Together, they went to the car.

*They drive to the top of the canyon

And pull right up to the edge

They have dinner up above those city lights

With a bloodless moon overhead*

"Look at the full moon. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," said Kuno, noticing that his wife hadn't looked at him all evening, not since he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. Kuno pushed his thoughts to the back of his head and turned his attention to the soft music playing from the radio.

*There's a distance in her emerald eyes 

Her voice is a little cold

As he takes another sip from his champagne glass

He wonders could she know*

Suddenly a thought struck him. She knows! But, how could she know, they had kept their secret well. Wait the…oh no! She found the letters! Damn it. But I thought I had burned all the letters. Or could she have her own secret? Kuno kept up a cool front as his sipped his champagne.

*But hidden inside her coat

Are letters his lover wrote

Her heart beat faster as she asked him to remember*

"Darling," she finally looked at him, "tell me, do you remember our wedding day?"

"Why, yes, I do. What makes you think that I would forget?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just been remembering that day all evening, reliving every moment. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you all evening. I've just been reminiscing." She smiled a smile at him, and he smiled back at her.

So she doesn't know. Thank the Kami. Then he thought back to their wedding.

*When he vowed they'd stay together

To have and hold her in his heart

She promised him forever

Until death do us part

Sealed with a final kiss

She can't help but reminisce and smile

No doubt, this will be a night to remember*

She moved over and sat in his lap. It wasn't too comfortable, butt she squelched her pain. She kissed him roughly. She thanked the Kami they didn't have any children. She moved her mouth the his ear.

"I know," she whispered.

"What?" Kuno jerked back, so that she was facing him.

"I know your secret. I know why you've been coming home late, and why you're so secretive. You're not satisfied with me! You're turning to someone else!" Tears filled her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "You broke the promise you made to me seven years ago! And you said you remembered." The tears spilled over.

"But… how," was all he could say.

She pulled the package out of her jacket pocket. "I have my sources." She kissed him one last time, then she turned the key in the ignition, and jammed her foot to the gas pedal.

*She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows

She throws the car in gear, plunging to the earth below

She whispers in his ear, and tells him that she knows

She throws the car in gear, it blossoms like a fiery rose

He vowed they'd stay together

To have and hold her in his heart

She promised him forever

Until death do us part

Sealed with a fateful kiss

Love takes a fatal twist

No doubt, this will always be a night to remember*

~

Akane picked up the morning paper. "Car Drives Over Canyon Edge." Akane gasped. Ranma came running from the kitchen.

"What is it?" He watched as Akane scanned the paper for a few moments longer.

"A car drove over the canyon edge last night. A couple was found in the wreckage, and they've been identified as," Akane looked up, "Kuno and his wife."

~

Author's Notes: Okay, as I said, this is my first songfic, so comments can be sent to me at [horsecrazy217@hotmail.com][1] . Sorry, I promised that I would finish "Our Little Secret," but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I promise I'll finish that as soon as I can. 

   [1]: mailto:horsecrazy217@hotmail.com



End file.
